


Déjà Brew

by the_interuniversal_geometer



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Barista Draco Malfoy, Drabble, Drarry Discord Writers Corner Drabble Challenge, M/M, Post-Canon, Pre-Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-21
Updated: 2020-08-21
Packaged: 2021-03-05 20:00:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 251
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25781008
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_interuniversal_geometer/pseuds/the_interuniversal_geometer
Summary: Harry has returned to the same coffee shop for the fourth say in a row, but why? And what does Draco, who works at the coffee shop, have to do with it?
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Comments: 5
Kudos: 30





	Déjà Brew

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to TheseLittleWonders for betaing this fic!

“You’re back, Potter,” Draco said, eyebrows raised. “This is what? The fourth day in a row you’ve come to this coffee shop. Wishing for a return to our old school rivalry, replete with the sneaking around, following, and spying on me?”

“No I—“ Harry broke off, his cheeks flaming. “I just liked the coffee.”

“You actually like what you’re drinking? _That_ I don’t believe.” His voice was filled with disbelief. “You order a black coffee and then dump five packets of sugar into it. No, I think it’s more likely that you’ve come to have a laugh at me, forced to work in this establishment.”

“I’m not having a laugh,” Harry said. “I swear! I just…wanted to see you. What you were up to.”

“Well, you’ve seen it, Potter. Not as glamorous as you might have imagined, but this is all I can do. No wizarding shop would hire an ex-Death Eater,” he laughed derisively.

“I think it suits you,” Harry said.

“Do you now? Being a muggle barista suits me? Is it a fitting position for the pureblood Death Eater to have?”

“I just mean you look happy!” Harry said. “It’s—I think it’s been good for you, is all.”

“Oh,” Draco said, deflating. “Well, thanks, I guess. Look, Potter, I’ve got to get on with it, but my shift is over in an hour; do you want to catch up then?” he asked. 

“Yeah,” Harry said with a grin. “That’s—that sounds nice. And call me Harry, yeah?”


End file.
